The Son of Death and The Daughter of
by Bullied Girl Number 1
Summary: When Nico's cousin's take him to a concert, he meets someone who is just like him. They're set up on a blind date. He thinks they might work out. Will her boyfriend get in the way? Is Nico falling in love? But one question is on his mind . . . Does she feel the same way?
1. Birthday wish

Nico's P.O.V

Me, Percy, and Thalia were going to a concert. They were taking me out for my birthday. Just the three cousin's.

"I can't wait!" Percy yelled. This girl was performing. She called herself 'Darkness'. She made it to number one of the top ten charts right when her first song came out.

"I know. I listened to her song, and I loved it!" Thalia agreed.

"I think she could be better," I muttered. After checking in, we sat in the front row. Great! Now I have a perfect view of her inappropriate outfit!

* * *

Lily 's P.O.V

"Darkness! Your on on 5!" My manager yelled.

I put on a black shirt with a black leather jacket. Then I put on black jeans and black combat boots. I bet you can tell my favourite colour. That's right! Red!

I walked out on stage. My boyfriend, Chad, sat in the front row. A boy, also wearing all black, stared at me. He probably about I was going to be a slut.

I took a deep breath and stared to sing

* * *

**_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_**

**_Do you ever feel out of place?_**

**_Like somehow you just don't belong,_**

**_And no one understands you?_**

**_Do you ever want to run a way? _**

**_Do you lock your self in your room?_**

**_With the radio on, _**

**_Turned up so loud,_**

**_That no can hear you screamen?_**

**_No, you don't know what it's like_**

**_When nothing feels alright_**

**_You don't know what it's like,_**

**_To be like me!_**

**_To be hurt,_**

**_To be lost_**

**_To be looked down in the dark!_**

**_To be kicked,_**

**_When your down_**

**_To feel like you've been pushed around_**

**_To be on the edge of breaking down_**

**_And no one's there to save you_**

**_No, you don't know what's it's like . . ._**

**_Welcome to my life_**

**_Do you want to be someone else?_**

**_Are you sick of being so left out?_**

**_I you just pre q,_**

**_Find something more_**

**_Before your life is over?_**

**_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_**

**_Are you some of everyone around?_**

**_With the big fake smiles_**

**_And the stupid lies?_**

**_While deep inside your bleeding_**

**_No, you don't know what it's like_**

**_To be like me!_**

**_To be hurt_**

**_To feel lost_**

**_To be left out in the dark_**

**_To be kicked _**

**_When your down_**

**_To feel like you've been pushed around_**

**_To be on the edge of breaking down_**

**_And no one's there to save you!_**

**_No, you don't know what it's like_**

**_Welcome to my life_**

**_No one's ever lied straight to your face_**

**_No one ever stabbed you in the back_**

**_You might think I'm happy,_**

**_But I'm not going be okay!_**

**_Everyone always got you what you wanted_**

**_You never had to work_**

**_Cause it's always there_**

**_You don't know what it's like_**

**_What it's like_**

**_To be hurt_**

**_To feel lost_**

**_To be looked down in the dark_**

**_To kicked _**

**_When your down_**

**_To feel like you've been pushed around_**

**_To be on the edge of breaking down!_**

**_And no one's there to save you_**

**_No, you don't know what it's like. [What it's like!]_**

**_To be hurt_**

**_To feel lost_**

**_To be looked down in the dark_**

**_To be kicked_**

**_When your down_**

**_To be on the edge of breaking down_**

**_No you don't know what it's like_**

**_Welcome to my life_**

**_Welcome to my life_**

**_Welcome to my life . . ._**

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

I was stunned. That song described my life perfectly. I was alone. I was pushed around. I was on the edge of breaking down. Percy waved a hand in my face.

"Earth to Nico! Hello? Is anyone home?" I nodded. "Come on! We have to get to camp!"

As I followed my cousin's, I had one birthday wish in mind.

I wanted to come back.


	2. Maybe, just maybe

Lilly's P.O.V

"Lilly! Your Dad is calling!" Amber, my best friend, told me. I grabbed the phone.

(Lilly= _italics. _Dad= **Bold**)

_"Hey,dad."_

**"Where are you! I told you to be home by ten! It's eleven thirty!"**

_"Sorry! I had a concert!"_

**"Sorry doesn't cut it! You can find a new place to stay! I don't care anymore!"**

I slammed the phone shut. That baserd!

"What he say?" Amber asked. That's the thing I loved about her. She was always caring about me.

"Just that I can go live somewhere else," I grumbled. She gasped, and pointed behind me. I turned around, and practically died. There was Chad . . . Kissing another girl.

"Chad!" I yelled. He turned, and grinned.

"Her, Lilly. Sorry. I got bored of you." I growled. He walked off with his new girlfriend. Amber smirked.

"I'm helping you get revenge. Listen. I have a cousin. Names Nico Di Angelo. You interested?" She showed me a picture. He had black hair, and was wearing all black. I gasped.

"He was at my concert!" I shouted.

"I'll give him a call." As she walked away, I couldn't help but think of this cousin. He was kinda cute. We both wore all black. Maybe, just maybe . . .

We would work out.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

I sighed as my phone rang. Who would me crazy enough to call a son of Hades in the middle of the night.

_Amber._

That makes more sense. I picked up the phone.

(Nico= _italics. _Amber=underlined)

_"What do you want!"_

"I need some help. You see, my friend-

_"Stop right there. I don't, repeat DON'T need a girlfriend!"_  


"Nico! Please, I need some help. Plus, you saw her concert today! Meet us on the park at 12:00 tomorrow."

She hung up. Great. Well, the girl is cute. As I fell asleep, I couldn't help but think, maybe, just maybe . . .

We would work out


	3. Myth-O-Magic and the Wine Dude

Nico's P.O.V

As I walked out of my cabin meet Amber, Percy walked up to me.

"Where you off to, cuz?" He asked. I blushed. I couldn't tell him what Amber said.

"U-u-u-um . . . T-o-o the underworld," I stuttered. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Man. That was close. I continued to walk to the park. Once there, I looked of Amber.

"Nick! Nicky!" Amber yelled. I sighed.

"Don't. Call. Me. Nick. Or. Nicky." I said through clenched teeth.

"I like him already," a girl muttered. I looked at her. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing all black and was pale-ish. I blushed. Amber smirked.

"Well, I better go. Have fun on your date," she told us.

"WHAT!" We both yelled. She grinned.

She. Is. So. Dead.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

Me and Nico Sat on a bench in silence. awkward.

"So . . . You like black?" I asked. What? I had to at lest _try_.

"Yeah. Do you like . . . Greek Mythology?" I smiled.

"No. I love it. My favorite god would be Hades. My favorite goddess would be Hestia."

"Me too!" We both laughed. We talked about the pros and cons of each god. Finally, I brought up games. He turned red.

"What?"

"I used to like Myth-O-Magic," he muttered. I grinned.

"Oh, I remember _that _game. I even remember the card everyone thought was lame."

"Dionysus!" We both yelled.

"Lilly?!" Someone yelled. I looked. There was the last person I wanted to see. My ex-boyfriend.

Chad Alexander Johnson.


	4. Best Mom Ever

Lilly's P.O.V

Oh. My. Fish sticks.

"How can you do this to me?!" He cried. I looked at Nico. He was looking at me, waiting to hear what I had to say. I looked back at Chad, and glared at him.

"What? Excuse me, but your the one who went out with another girl! I don't care what you have to say! Your just a stuck up, no good, lying, cheating, asshole!" I screamed. He glared at Nico, then ran into an alley. Sighing, I faced Nico. He had an amused smile.

"You know, I've never heard any girl curse. Except my cousin," he told me. I smiled. He grinned. Then, I realized I had to go home.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

I looked at my watch, realizing that it was late.

"Come on. I'll walk you home," I told her. She went pure white.

"I don't have a home," she muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad kicked me out. Said he doesn't care anymore."

"That's another thing we have in common. Our dad's hate us," I told her.

"You should go home."

"Hang on. I think I know where you can stay." I took out me phone, dialing a number.

(Nico= normal. Percy= **bold)**

"Hey, Perce!"

**"What do you what, Nico?"**

"I need a favor. I have this friend that needs a place to stay. Can she stay with you. I'll be there, of course. Can't have things awkward."

**"Yeah, sure."**

I hung up.

"So, where am I staying?"

"Only at the home to the best mom in the world!"


	5. Cookies and Questions

Nico's P.O.V

I grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

"Hurry! If we don't get there in time, all the cookies will be gone!" I yelled. She shrieked as I picked her up bridal style, and ran to an apartment building.

"Nico Di Angelo! Put me down right now," she shouted. I put her down in front of the door. Room 26. The door opened.

"So, this is your friend?" Percy asked.

"Yep. Can we come in?"

"Yeah," he answered. We walked in, but Percy stopped me. "I thought you were in the underworld." I blushed.

"Amber set me up on a blind date. She's been really cool, though. But Amber is still dead." He nodded. That's when the best thing ever happened. Best thing of my life.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

"COOKIES!" I heard Nico scream. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi. My name is Sally," a woman answered. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Somehow, I knew this woman was the nicest person in New York.

"I'm Lilly. Nico's friend." I answered. She smiled. Just then, a girl with blond hair and grey eyes walked in.

"Hello. I'm Annabeth," she told me. I smiled.

"Lilly."

"Last name?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"Walker."

"Interesting." Everyone started laughing. Even me.

"Hey Lilly?" Percy asked. We turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Truth or Dare?"

Oh crap


	6. Toilets and Guns

Lilly's P.O.V

"Dare!" I said confidently. Truth was, I was terrified.

"I dare you to kiss Nico," he told me. Nico and I turned bright red. Sighing, I leaned in kissing him. I pulled away.

"Nico, you have a girlfriend?" Annabeth asked. He nodded. I blushed. Then, just outside the window, I saw a shadow. A shadow I never loved. A shadow that changed my life forever. A shadow that can mean the end of me. But who that shadow belonged to . . .

No.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

I saw Lilly pale, but decided not to ask.

"A-a-annabeth. Truth or D-d-d-dare?" Lilly asked. What's up with her?

"Dare . . .?" Annabeth answered uneasily. I guess she saw Lilly's behavior to. Lilly suddenly grinned.

"I dare you to drink toilet water."

"Now wait a min-" Percy started. But Annabeth stood up, glared at Lilly, then stomped out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with a disgusted look on her face. Lilly grinned. I smiled. Percy suddenly screamed.

"What!?"

"Nico smiled!" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean? That's the tenth time I've seen him smile tonight."

"Then your a miracle worker, because Nico never smiles."

"That not tr-" The gunshots began.


	7. Taking Bullets and Smiling

Lilly's P.O.V

Sally ran to another room. Nico pushed me behind him, taking a bullet to the shoulder.

"Nico!" I yelled.

"I'm okay,"he told me. Chad and his friend, Tenedos, ran into the room. They each had a gun.

"I told you I'd get me revenge!" He screamed.

"No, you didn't."

"Well now I am!" He shot another bullet at Nico. I pulled him down. The ball of death sailed over us, crashing into a vase. That looked expensive. All of a sudden, Tendros, turned around, and shot Chad. He fell over, clutching his side.

"Thanks," I thanked. He smiled. I knew he wasn't flirting, because he had a girlfriend. Agatha. We looked at Chad.

"What do we do about him?"

"Kill him?" I asked hopefully. They stared at me. I sighed. A few minutes later, the police came. I smiled. My troubles are gone.

"As usual, I had no idea how wrong I was.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

After the police took Chad away, I turned to Lilly. She smiled at me. I smiled at me. Soon everyone was smiling.

"Lilly, I think it's time I told you the truth." Percy and Annabeth stared at me.

"Okay."

"You know all the Greek Myths?" She nodded. "Well, they're real. The gods come down to earth and . . . How do I say this?"

"Hook up?"

"They hook up with mortals, and have children. I'm a son of Hades. Percy is a son of Poseidon. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena." Lilly stared at me.

"Wow. This just makes you even more awesomely awesome." I smiled. Finally. Our troubles were gone.

Like usual, I had no clue how wrong I was.


	8. Food Court's and Father's

Nico's P.O.V

2 years later

I sighed. Where was Lilly? She said she would be here. Suddenly, I saw a swish of brown. Lilly laughed, and gave me a kiss. I saw guys in the food court give me murderous glares.

"Hey, Nicky!" She giggled. I smiled. We sat down at a table. One guy was checking Lilly out. I recognized him. He was from school.

"Don't call me Nicky."

"Your mean," she pouted. I kissed her forehead, making her grin.

And Then my world changed.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he replied after 5 minutes. I saw him look over my shoulder, and scowl.

"What?" I turned to see a guy from school, Dylan, check me out. Nico put an arm around me, and I scooted closer to him.

"Let's go." We walked out of the mall. Then, something black jumped on Nico. He took out his sword. He looked so attractive . . . Wait! Getting off track! Nico swiped at the black blob, turning it to dust.

"I will never get over the fact you're a demigod," I stated. He rolled his eyes. I turned around, walking into a man.

"Oh, sorry."

"Lilly?" I looked up.

There, in flesh and blood, was my father.

Oh Hera.


	9. Best Boyfriends and Sleeping

Lilly's P.O.V

"D-d-d-dad?" I stuttered. Nico glared at him, but he ignored it.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here with my boyfriend." He turned red.

"Your to young."

"Why do you care?!" I shouted, tears brimming my eyes.

"Your my daughter!" He yelled.

"No! You kicked me out. I live with better people now!" He was about to slap me, but Nico caught his hand, twisting it behind his back. Nico let go, grabbed my hand, and ran.

Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

I ran to Percy's apartment, not stopping. Once we were inside, we collapsed on the couch. Sally came in.

"What happened? I thought you were on a date," she asked. I told what happened, while Lilly laughed at the end.

"What?"

"Before you dragged me along, I kicked him," she answered. Percy and Annabeth walked into the room. I told them what happened, adding Lilly's bit. Lilly smiled at me, and I kissed her cheek.

"No PDA!" Percy yelled.

"Shut up. You do it all the time," Lilly grumbled.

"Go to sleep kids. Tomorrow you have school." We nodded, going to our rooms. Percy and Annabeth shared a room. Not a bed. A room. There were two beds. Me and Lilly shard a room. Not a BED! A room. There were also two beds. I jumped on my black bed, Lilly copying my move. Then I fell into a dream less sleep.


	10. Kicking Jerks and Stunning Gods

Nico's P.O.V

Lilly and I walked to school after Percy and Annabeth.

"Sorry about yesterday . . ." she muttered. I sighed. She's been apologizing all morning.

"Its okay. Now stop apologizing," I said sternly. She giggled. We walked into Goode High. Dylan walked up to Lilly.

"Hey babe. You. Me. Friday night. My house." He winked out her, but she kicked him where it hurts.

"Sorry," she didn't sound sorry. "But I have a boyfriend." She grabbed my arm, pulling me along.

"I'm going to kill him," I grumbled. She sighed. We walked into Greek.

"Alright class! Listen up! We're going to have a Pop Quiz!" Our substitute yelled. Everyone but me and Lilly groaned. That's when I saw who the teacher was.

Oh Hades

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

I saw Nico pale.

"What?" I whispered.

"Our teacher."

"What about him?"

"He's our camp director! Mr. D! It stands for Dionysus!" My eyes widened.

"He's a god?"

"Yes!" He sure didn't look like a god. He passed out the quiz. Luckily, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth taught me Greek. Nico and I finished the test in no time. After class, Mr. D called me up.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Hoe do you know so much Greek?"

"My friends taught me. Nico, Percy, and Annabeth." He nodded. "No, I'm not a demigod, but I know about them, Dionysus."

"You should not say names, little girl," he growled. I smirked.

"Watch me." Then I walked out of the class room, leaving a very stunned god.


	11. Did We Just Break Up?

Lilly's P.O.V

When I walked out, Nico ran up to me.

"What he say?" I told what happened. His eyes widened. "Lilly!"

"What?"

"You can't do that! He'll hurt you!" He hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"I can take care of my self you know!"

"You can't even stop crying! You cried when you saw your father, when you saw Chad got out of jail, everything!" He whispered.

"That doesn't mean I can't!"

"It does on demigod standards!"

"Oh, demigod this, and demigod that! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a demigod!"

"I'm going to class," he growled. As he walked to history, I thought about our conversation.

Did we just break up?

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

I walked to history, feeling a stabbing pain in my chest. Why? I walked in, taking a seat next to Annabeth.

"What up? You looked a lot more depressed then usual." I glared at her. Sighing, I told her what happened.

"Any advice?"

"Talk to Aphrodite." When we got home, I went into my room without Lilly. I threw a drachma into the rainbow.

"O goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Aphrodite, on Olympus!" The mist shimmered, reveling a stunning goddess.

"What is it, Nico?"

"I need help. I got into a fight with my girlfriend, and now I'm hurting inside."

"That's because she thinks you guys broke up. Try talking to her." The door opened, and I quickly waved my hand through the mist, marketing the rainbow disappear.

"Hey Nico," Lilly said. She sat on her bed, not looking at me.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time.

"For what," I asked.

"You were right. I am a cry baby. I can't protect my self."

"No. I'm sorry. You have reason to cry. You can protect your self." I gave her a crashed her lips on to mine. Then, everything happened so fast, I couldn't keep up.


	12. Tell Me, Whats Wrong With Society?

Nico's P.O.V

The next morning, I woke up. I looked over, realizing I was not in my bed. I was in Lilly's. I looked down. I was in my boxers. I blushed. I looked at Lilly. She was in her . . . Ahem . . . Undergarments. My face turned completely red. Did we . . .?

"Lilly!" I whispered. She opened her eyes. After taking in what I saw, she blushed.

"N-n-nico? Did w-we . . .?" She stuttered. I shrugged.

"Go get dressed." She got up, and went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, wearing a black tee-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. She had a black hat on.

"Your turn."

"Is that my hat?"

"Yes."

"Can I have it back?"

"No." I saw she was looking at me.

"Like what you see?" She went red, and stomped out of the room. What's her problem? What if she got . . .

Crap

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

After waking up next to your boyfriend, and getting completely embarrassed, you'd think my troubles were gone. Right? WRONG! For starters, I ran out of the room . . . and tripped down the stairs.

"Are you okay?!" Sally yelled. I nodded. Percy and Annabeth were on a date. Awe, Saturdays. What fun they are.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" My eyes got watery, but I told her what happened. "Don't worry. I'm sure you two will get through this, together. Alright?" Again, I nodded. Nico walked down the stairs. He walked over, and took the hat.

"Hey," I yelled. I tried to jump for it, but he was so tall.

"Guys! Get going! Lilly, you have a concert!" I rushed out the door, Nico following. He stared the car, and drove to the stage.

"And here she is, everyone! Darkness!" I walked out on stage. I took a deep breath, and sang.

* * *

**_Tell me,_**

**_What's wrong with society?_**

**_When everywhere I look I see:_**

**_Young girls signed to be on T.V,_**

**_They won't stop till they've reached they're dream._**

**_Diet pills, _**

**_Surgery,_**

**_Photoshop,_**

**_Pictures in magazines,_**

**_Telling them how they should be!_**

**_It doesn't make sense to me!_**

**_Is everybody going crazy?!_**

**_Is anybody gonna save me?_**

**_Can anybody tell me what's going on?!_**

**_Tell me what's going on!_**

**_If you open your eyes,_**

**_You'll see that something is wrong!_**

**_I guess things aren't how they used to be, _**

**_There's no more normal families._**

**_Parents act like enemies,_**

**_Making kids feel like it's world war 3!_**

**_No one cares,_**

**_No one's there!_**

**_I guess we're all just to damn busy,_**

**_And money's are first priority!_**

**_It doesn't make sense to me!_**

**_Is everybody going crazy?!_**

**_Is anybody gonna save me?!_**

**_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_**

**_Tell me what's going on!_**

**_If you open your eyes,_**

**_You'll see that something is wrong!_**

**_Is everybody going crazy?_**

**_Is everybody going crazy?_**

**_Tell me,_**

**_What's wrong with society?_**

**_When everywhere look I see:_**

**_Rich guys driving big SUV's,_**

**_While kids are starving in the streets . . ._**

**_No one cares . . ._**

**_No one likes to share . . ._**

**_I guess life's not fair . . ._**

**_Is everybody going crazy?!_**

**_Is anybody gonna save me?!_**

**_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_**

**_Tell me,_**

**_What's going on?_**

**_If you open your eyes,_**

**_You'll see that something . . ._**

**_Something is wrong!_**

**_Is everybody going crazy?!_**

**_Can anybody tell me what's going on?!_**

**_Tell me,_**

**_What's going on?_**

**_If you open your eyes,_**

**_You'll see that something is wrong . . ._**

* * *

I walked off stage. Nico was looking at me, mouth open.

"Close your mouth, sweetie. You'll catch flies."


	13. BANG!

Lilly's P.O.V

Nico glared at me, and I smirked.

"Did. You. Just. Call. Me. Sweetie?" he asked, voice dangerously calm. I nodded, feeling terrified. This was the son of Hades, for God's sake. Who knows what he could do to me. He took a step forward, and I took a step back. It went on like this in till he had me against the wall.

"N-n-nico. St-t-top," I stuttered. He smirked.

"Hmmm . . . I don't know," he replied, pushing me closer. I tried to move left, but he blocked me.

"What do you want?!" I whispered. His eyes softened. He backed up, giving me some room.

"Sorry," he muttered. Someone outside screamed.

Oh Zeus

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

How did I not realize I was hurting her? It was so obvious! Now she probably hates me! Someone outside screamed. Lilly and I ran out, looking for a threat.

BANG!

The sound of a gunshot. Only one person carries a gun around that we know.

Chad Alexander Johnson

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this is short and all, but I gave you a long chapter yesterday! I'll update later today, or tomorrow after school. Thank you!**

**Q: Who has read: The School For Good and Evil?**


	14. Forever

Nico's P.O.V

Lilly ducked as a bullet sailed over her. I am _so_ glad I taught her survival skills. She looked at me, and I nodded. Time for plan 23. I rolled behind a table, and Lilly jumped behind a wall.

It suddenly got quiet.

To quiet . . .

"Come out, come out, wherever you are . . ." a voice echoed. I tensed. Footsteps could be heard from the doorway. They got closer . . . and closer . . . and closer . . . Just when we were about to get caught . . .

"Hey, boss?" A voice asked. It sounded familiar.

"What?!" Chad hissed.

"What if they escaped?" I heard Chad growl.

"Your right. Come on," he answered. Once I was sure they were gone, I stood up. Lilly came over to me. I grabbed her hand, and we ran out to the car. Once we got home, we collapsed on to the sofa. Sally came in and turned on the news.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

When I saw what was on, I paled. Oh no

_"Well, it serenely was a concert! I just hope Darkness is okay! I mean, who would be after their ex-boyfriend tries to shoot them twice, huh? Back to you, Dave!"_ The T.V switched to a man wearing a black suit. Sally gave us a look. So did Percy and Annabeth, who just walked in. We turned back to the T.V

"Well, I hope that their both okay! I mean, she went their with her boyfriend and all! So, some people want to know why Chad Alexander Johnson is doing this. Well, from what Darkness has said, he cheated on her with another girl, than claims that she cheated on him! I think the entire thing is outrageous! We'll be back after this announcement break!" Sally turned off the T.V, and looked at us.

"Is that why your home early?" I nodded.

"Yeah. We almost had to use . . . Plan 23," Nico added. They gasped.

"Go rest. You've had a long day." Nico and I walked to our room. I laid down on my purple bed, and he laid on his black one. I don't know why we needed to rest now. It was still morning! Suddenly, I felt sick. Like, really sick. I jumped up, and ran to the bathroom. I stared throwing up. Nico held my hair back.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Just didn't feel good. Might be from earlier. Or just nerves," I answered. We walked back into the room. I laid down, and this time, I didn't argue. Because I knew tomorrow Nico would take me to the doctor. And he would find out what no one else knew. He would leave me. I would be alone . . .

Forever


	15. Hesitation

Lilly's P.O.V

The next morning, I felt someone shake me.

"Lilly . . . Lilly . . . LILLY SOFIA MARCH, GET YOUR BUT OUT OF BED BEFORE I EAT ALL THE PANCAKES-" Nico yelled, but was cut off when I jumped up and slapped him.

"DON'T EVER USE MY FULL NAME," I shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Came from downstairs. I huffed, went into the bathroom, changed, and ran down stairs.

"Are you okay, honey?" Sally asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'm taking you to the doctor." I smiled. Good. Now Nico won't know early. After breakfast, Sally drove me to the hospital. We sat in the waiting room.

"Do You think I might be . . .?" I trailed off, knowing she would get it. Sally looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm not sure. But if you are, I know Nico will help you through it, okay?" I nodded.

"Lilly?" I looked at the doctor. Once we were in the room, she asked me some questions.

"How old are you?"

"15 1/2," I answered. She nodded.

"Any siblings?"

"Not that I know of." It went on like this in till she got to 50 questions.

"All right. So, you've thrown up and have been having strange cravings?" I nodded.

Here it comes.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

A couple hours later, Sally and Lilly walked in. Lilly looked like she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Sally gave Lilly a look, then walked away. Lilly sighed, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into our room.

"You might want to sit down," she told me. I sat on my black bed.

"What?"

"Nico . . . I-I-I'm pregnant," she whispered. I froze. Why? I should've expected this. After what we did. She looked at me is doubt.

"W-w-what?"

"I'll leave you two choices. One: We could get through it together. Two: You could tell me to leave right now, and I can raise the child's be myself. Choose." I hesitated.

Oh crap


	16. Amber Is Back AND BETTER THEN EVER

Nico's P.O.V

Lilly looked at me.

"Stay. We'll raise it together," I told her. She smiled, and hugged me.

"Sally was right," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She said we would get through this together, but before I was-" I cut her off.

"Doubting me!" I shouted angrily. She looked at me in . . . . What was it?

"That's not what I ment!" She yelled back.

"Well that's what it sounded like!"

"I wouldn't doubt you! You should know that!" At that point, Sally walked in.

"Lilly? Have you made your decision?" What decision?

"Yeah. . . . I was just leaving," she answered. My heart broke. Why did I say that! Wait. No. This is her fault. She started the argument. Not me.

But still . . .

My life just took a huge turn . . .

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

As I packed my bags to move out, Nico made no move to stop me. I felt like crying. Now I was a teenage mom with no place to stay.

Fighting back tears, I walked into the kitchen. Sally stopped what she was doing to give me a hug.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered.

"Me neither." We turned around to face Annabeth. Her eyes were red and puffy. She gave me a hug, shocking me. I mean, we never got along. Was she doing this out of sympathy? Still, I returned the hug.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, just asked, okay?" Sally asked. I nodded.

A few hours later, I was walking on the streets of New York. I bumped into someone. A girl who looked 12 years old, with big, silvery eyes, and auburn hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hello, Lilly," she greeted. What did HE say about someone like this?

"Your Artemis?"

"Indeed. I sensed a broken heart. Is it true?" I nodded. "Follow me." We walked into the woods. I looked at all the girls, and they looked at me. Then, I noticed some black hair and blue eyes though all of them.

"Amber!" I yelled. She ran up and gave me a hug.

"Hunters! Go back to what you were doing! I must have a talk!" They bowed, then left.

"Do You Want to become a hunter?"

"I don't think I can. I'm. . . ." I trailed off. Artemis nodded, understanding.

"Look, Lilly. If you join, the baby will disappear." I hesitated. Did I really want to get rid of a baby? I wasn't that cruel. But . . . . I nodded.

"Okay. Do you know the pledge?" Again, I nodded.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." I said.

"I accept."

Wow . . .

My life just took a great big turn


	17. Fire

Lilly's P.O.V

_3 years later. Lilly is 18_

I woke up to Amber yelling my name.

"What?" I asked sleepy.

"Come on! Come on! It's been 3 years since you've joined, and Artemis gave us the day off!" She yelled. I sighed, but got up.

A few minutes later, me and her were walking down the street. An apartment came into view, and I froze, smiling.

"Amber? I need to visit someone," I told her. We walked, took the elevator, and stopped. Room 26. It's been so long.

"Knock. Knock. Why aren't you knocking? Do you know how to knock?" I sighed. Amber is SO obsessed with Frozen. I knocked. Sally opened the door, and when she saw me, she smiled.

"Lilly!" She yelled. I gave her a hug. She invited us inside, setting some cookies on the counter.

"COOKIES!" Amber screamed. I flinched. Then, looking at the stairs, I saw the shadow of a boy.

"Sally? I have something to tell you," I said. She looked at me. I told about the baby.

"Oh, Lilly," she mumbled, hugging me some more. Nico came out of the shadows

Oh Hades

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

I walked into the light. Lilly didn't look at me. Why would she? I made her get rid of the baby. Amber, on the other hand, glared at me so hard that, if looks could kill, I'd have an appoint with my father.

"What are YOU doing here?!" She snered.

"I live here," I replied smartly. Amber growled. We took out our weapons, but Amber out hers away. Confused, I followed her gaze to Lilly, who wasn't looking, but I could tell she was crying.

"Annabeth!" Sally yelled. The blond came running down.

"Yes, Sally?"

"We're going for ice cream." Annabeth looked at Lilly, and nodded. Then, I smelt something burning.

Oh Zeus

* * *

**Guy's? If this is short, I'm really sorry. But there a fire near my house, and we have to go to my grandmother's house. **

**I live in Fallbrook. Go check out the fires there. The sky is only grey, not blue**


	18. Percy is annoying

Nico's P.O.V

Percy ran down the stairs, and started putting out the fire. Once it was out, he looked at us.

"Did someone say ice cream?" We all laughed.

"Never change, do you?"

"Amber!" Percy yelled, giving our beloved cousin a hug. Then he noticed Lilly. "LILLY!"

"Hey Percy."

"Wow. You haven't changed a bit!" Something seemed to click in his brain. "Hunter?" She nodded. "Have you seen Thalia?"

"I'm right here, you idiot!" Yelled Thalia, walking through the door. She gave me a hateful glare. "Nico."

"Thalia." There was tension in the room.

"You followed us?"

"Um, yeah. What does it look like I did? By a zoo?" Percy grinned.

"We are _so _watching that!"

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

I kept sneaking glances at Nico during the movie. At least we could agree on one thing.

Percy was annoying.

He looked bad, like he hadn't slept since I left.

_'Snap out of it! He doesn't love you! He's no better then Chad!'_ I thought. Looking at Nico again, I could see he was thinking the same thing.

Finally, the movie ended.

"Who wants to watch Frozen?" We all groaned.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you hate frozen. I like/ hate it. I can't decide. **

**So, hate on me all you want. As you could tell be my name, I already have it bad. **

**Bye**


End file.
